


Future

by Angelesters secret santa (szarabasjka), szarabasjka



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/Angelesters%20secret%20santa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szarabasjka/pseuds/szarabasjka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s just sometimes when he looks ahead the future looks dark and ominous and it scares him because he has nothing aside of his dad.</p><p>Sometimes the tragedy of his family engulfs him, he still feels like it’s his fault and future looks like a dark heap of the same guilt and shame he’s been living with since he was 16. And now this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future

Future

Sterek

***

You don’t get it, okay? You just don’t get it. His dad cannot actually pay for college, and like hell if he’s gonna ask him for more, okay? He’ll find a way.

It’s just sometimes when he looks ahead the future looks dark and ominous and it scares him because he has nothing aside of his dad.

That’s why he started roaming the NYU scholarship boards after he sent his application. The official site has a couple for them and he’s interested in two specifically, sports –because he might not suck that much at lacrosse after all- and academics, he has good grades, he was part of a couple clubs at least lately, even if he rather add vampire slayer on his application than math nerd.

What the boards offered was more than what he expected.

Actual athletes and students with academics accomplishments go there as part of their extracurricular activities to chat with prospects and other students. Especially prospects the university had real interest in, apparently Stiles filled the criteria, maybe because they haven’t seen him in person yet, he thought.

There’s one guy that’s in both lacrosse and English literature genius whose name the searching engine on the chat boards kept throwing at Stiles, he was from California too, and he was in his second year and front liner on lacrosse team.

So yeah, fate had spoken.

StilesStile: hey there! I’m Stiles and I’m new on this thing

DHale07: Hello! I’m Derek Hale, thanks for thinking on NYU, how may I help you?

And so it begins.

Stiles spend one night entirely, like from 7 pm to 6 am googling the guy, and the bastard was gorgeous! He was so out of Stiles league that the mere idea of having a crush on him was ridiculous.

It didn’t stopped Derek from answering the most absurd questions like if every dorm room had a bathroom because he refused to share a bathroom with hairy guys.

“Something against us hairy men kid?”

 Stiles turned 17 and the guy was the first to send a birthday wish; Derek’s anniversary of the tragedy happened and Stiles was the one he went to, they chatted the entire night. They shared a million messages and once- only once- Stiles wrote Derek’s essay about industrial revolution.

And don’t tell anyone but Stiles kisses his phone every night before sleeping, reading the last message Derek sends him.

Stiles smiled at his phone as a new message was added at his college NYUapp.

Dhale07: good luck on your first training session!!

StilesStile: Finstock is a jerk… I don’t need luck I need a miracle, esp with the new midget wonder.

DHale07: XD midget wonder? It almost made sense

StilesStile: he’s a midget compared even to Scott… SCOTT you hear me? And he’s an ass!

DHale07: bet he’s not that bad.

DHale07: still good luck.

Stiles were already with the others in the locker room and had a stupid smile on his face.

“Dude, is the college guy?” Scott was reading the message over his shoulder as he typed a thnx on his phone, they had wrote to each other since Stiles started sending college applications last semester and even after Derek finished with his punishment and Scott had suffered a whole summer of a giggling blushing dope smiling Stiles every time his damn phone buzzed with a new message, it was like he never got a text from anybody else.

“Yes… stop it” He hid his phone from Scott as he push sent to prevent his best friend from reading.

“Stiles!! Did you wrote “love you”?” with a squawk stiles raised the screen and saw it… yep he wrote “thnx luv u”

“OH MY GOD!!! Scott!! Look what you made me do!!!”

Scott couldn’t even open his mouth to apologize. “Stilinski!!! Get ready once and for all… ” the coach was looking at his naked chest. You know Finstock; he’d told them a million times how they HAD to be fit, how they had to be in shape to be part of the first team. “You have until ten to be out in the field or you’ll be in the bench this whole freaking season!” the man shouted as if he were angry.

Stiles fumbled with his shirt desperate, not because Finstock, but because of what he wrote to Derek, the guy must think he’s insane… or immature, a kid with a crush.

He didn’t complain, note even when coach asked them to run ten miles at the end of practice, he was sweaty and sore as he hit the showers, yet his brain was flying.

***

Derek shouldn’t have gone partying with the rest of the team, he was a lightweight when it were about alcohol, his parents raised him right, and when they died he just didn’t let himself enjoy and no wonder he was left behind when campus police stopped them; too nerdy to be part of the group, too serious to be with them, too shy to be comfortable with them, the perfect escape goat.

Sometimes the tragedy of his family engulfs him, he still feels like it’s his fault and future looks like a dark heap of the same guilt and shame he’s been living with since he was 16. And now this.

The board offered him a way to pay for his mistake since it was his first infraction, a place in their online counseling to new students and prospects. And he endured his seven weeks like a good guy because the other option was to be kicked out of the team

The dull girl from New York, he could deal with her, even with her stupid attempts of flirting, the jackass Whitmore, who kept repeating his parents were both lawyers and he was expecting a letter from Harvard like them, but wanted to have his options open was harder to deal with but he managed, even his ridiculous dick pic

Then came the goofy, sweet adorable and kind Stiles, his real name made him think it was a joke; but it wasn’t, he understood why Stiles went by Stiles, his records were impressive and he was very smart judging by his ideas and how fast he thought.

What he wasn’t ready for was how important the young boy became to him; he was finishing his second year, and there was still a chance that Stiles could by some luck come to his college before he finishes with it.

He had thought about asking him for a picture, or anything, to see his face and known once and for all who the guy he fell in love with was.

But the guy was only 17, when he was 24, and he knew and his kid wouldn’t be turning 18 soon enough to allow himself the dreams. He had to stop himself from thinking about him.

At the end of the semester when he couldn’t pretend he had a real reason to keep helping and when stiles questions were ridiculous. “Are early morning classes mandatory or something? Because I refuse to get up to have to see an old fart rambling about D.H. Lawrence or whatever”

“HEY!! D.H. Lawrence happens to be awesome… and the subject of my final paper in English poetry of XX century.”

Stiles started his text with a weird round grey cat whistling and looking aloof. “So…” he asked after the that. “What’s gonna happen when I get there?”

“We’ll meet, we’ll fall in love and we’ll marry…” Derek wrote it without thinking but deleted it as soon as he read it.

That week, when the boards were shutting Derek told Stiles that he could write him to his personal account and gave him his id.

FROM: MarvelStilinski@NYU.org(StilesStile)

To: DerekH@NYU.org(DHale07)

This is me, I’m glad I can keep in touch with you I still have tons of questions dude.

But instead of college questions Stiles used to send messages or emails rambling nonstop about things like Mangas or desserts or how terrible his life was, how Scott was more interested in his new gf than in his best bro. a.k.a. STILES.

How he had a crush on Lydia forever just to understand that he had idealized her and then right when he got over her, she finally was interested in him. “I want to ask her to prom… should I?”

The logic answer was YES, go to prom with your High school sweetheart; but he only wanted to say No; please don’t date anyone else but me. “Go for it.” He had answered against his own wish.

Little he knew Stiles pouted reading it, he wanted to hear Derek was jealous, and an offering to go with him to prom.

The one conversation at noon that had him laughing like a jerk about a midget was the one time he couldn’t think straight, with finals coming and Thanksgiving being mandatory by order of Laura and Cora; those last two words – sorta words- those four letters changed his mind. Luv u

***

Stiles got into the lockers room covered in sweat and grime, and on his way to the showers he found one thing, his phone had three messages from Derek.

DHale07: I’m going home for thanksgiving. You think we could met personally?

DHale07: not in a creepy weird way, okay? Don’t get the wrong idea.

DHale07: okay, forget about it

Stiles sat numb, Derek wrote him while he was out in the field, over an hour ago; asking to meet him! he’d seen Derek’s picture, worst even; he still has the picture from the human society calendar Derek posed for in first year as screensaver on his computer at home.

How could he meet Derek? When Derek was a wet dream walking and he was a lanky too pale too skinny kid?

StilesStile: sorry, I was dying at Finstock’s hands and he just made us run until night time!!

StilesStile: I’m going to see my grandma in San Francisco! But we totally should get to know each other better

StilesStile: in a no creepy weird way, I mean as friends…

StilesStile: for a start you totally should send me a pic, not a creepy nude or anything just a pic

StilesStile: not like I’m saying you’re creepy

Stiles landed face first against the showers wall.

“I just blew it…” he moaned. “My only chance to meet the guy I feel is my destiny and I blew it…” he mumbled as Isaac and Danny saw him. Scott moved to hold him up.

“What happened…?” Stiles offered is phone not even checking as soon as the sound of an incoming message was heard. Scott focused his eyes on the gadget. “So… who am I looking at? Is this college guy?” stiles turned crimson was it the calendar picture?

No, it wasn’t; it as a newer one, Derek smiling softly as someone was talking to him, it was obviously a cropped one from a party of some kind.

“FUCK! Even worst, he’s more perfect than his profile pictures and everything…”

Danny snorted. “Are you cyber sexing a college guy? Ew!!”

Scott groaned giving the phone back. “Dude!!! Gross”

Stiles had his arms wildly flying around. “No!! I’m not sexing anybody… but he just sent this picture… and he’s so out of my league…” but its Stiles, resourceful, smart kid Stiles, and he smiled a devilish smile and turned to Danny. “Danny… Danny, my man, my friend, generous island God… my friend.” He said as his phone was focusing on him and he snapped a picture of his slender but defined muscled friend.

Danny scoffed. “No… NO! You can’t send him my picture you moron, NO!!” Stiles pouted but since Aidan –or Ethan who can point them apart anyways, only Lydia and Danny- were throwing daggers’ eyes at him, Stiles turned to Scott and Isaac deleting the picture, the last was looking over his shoulder to the picture that showed strong chest, defined abs and arms strong enough to hold you against anything while he had his sweet way with you, he didn’t caught the face though.

Isaac laughed. “Danny’s skin is too tanned to pass for you anyways, especially if he’s already seen your ugly face on your avatar picture…”Stiles gasped, it was his face, yes; but only his lips wrapped around a cherry Popsicle and his chin.

Humiliation! Utter humiliation!! Stiles whined hiding his face in his left hand but then he knew someone paler and still decent looking, not Derek good looking but decent. “Isaac, sweet innocent, adorable cherub Isaac…” he said raising his eyes with a smile that could sent chills down the Joker’s spine.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Isaac coiled behind Scott. “Scott, do something!”

“One picture!!” begged Stiles moving ahead. “Just once and I swear I’ll never ask for anything else from you.”

Isaac frowned and then moved ahead biting his bottom lip. “Can I see a picture of him“

“Why?” Stiles felt so protective of the guy.

“Because in case he comes looking for the guy in the picture I don’t want to be instantly paired with some kind of hairy troll looking guy.”

Stiles sputtered and wind milled his arms. “I’ll have you know that Derek is fucking perfect! Calvin Klein underwear model perfect!” he said pointing a long finger to his friend. “and you won’t be paired with him… he’s My Derek, find your own.”

Isaac had a face of disgust. “I won’t ask why or how you know he’s underwear model perfect… is he some kind of pedo creep?”

Stiles rolled his eyes and turned around. “Fine, I won’t send your ugly ass’ pic to him.”

Scott made a sound of exasperation as he took Stiles phone from his hand, he was the only other living creature who could unblock it, he offered the new picture to Isaac who rose his eye brows and bit his bottom lip in that annoying yet cute way and said he’d do it if Stiles still wanted it.

Stiles made him take a selfie shirtless, so Derek won’t suspect anything.

“Dude…” Scott complained. “You’re cat-fishing the poor college guy with Isaac’s pic?” stiles nodded with a smile. “Could you at least look remorseful please?” Stiles with the same smile shook his head from side to side.

***

It had been one of the team mates; he just got his phone while Derek was getting lunch and sent the first picture he found on his phone, one from summer with Cora at the beach, he hated those swimming trunks, his sisters laughed at him all the time. “Dude… you have a thing for jail bite, huh? This girl has a nice baby ass…”

Derek noticed the guy had his phone and took it. “That’s my baby sister you creep.” He saw the pic sent to Stiles and gasped. “What have you done?!”

The guy winked at him. “Saw that twink you’ve been texting with asked you for a pic, so I sent one…” the guy took the notes. “You’re welcome… and if he’s legal and you pass, I want a try with the owner of those lips.”

Derek felt protective and jealous even if won’t say it out loud.

He was chewing angrily throwing dirty looks to the guy across campus cafeteria when the bing of a new message, he took his phone not even looking at it and touched the screen turning his yes away from his nosey friend… and he choked…

Like seriously choked! Coughing and crying and fighting to breathe choking… his kid, Stiles was gorgeous!

It was obviously a selfie, but it showed him in a different light his lips were tense and he was biting them as he tried to catch his body in the dim light of what was obviously a locker room.

As if Derek needed more reasons to fantasize about him, what struck him harder were those eyes, bluest eyes ever and the half smirk as if self conscious and embarrassed face he had; his eyes one second before rolling into his head. Reluctant to this, that’s how he’d call it.

And it made him feel bad, what was he doing? Pulling the kid into this…

***

Stiles couldn’t sleep it’s been four hours since he sent the picture.

StilesStile: you didn’t like the pic? Because I might have something to say about it.

StilesStile: OMG say something? Did you hate the pic? I know its not the hottest guy in town.

StilesStile: it’s the fucking hair, right?

And Derek couldn’t read the kid having a mental breakdown because he might know he’s not legal but he still loves him.

The thud caused by his head hitting the wood of the desk hid the bing of the message sent.

DHale07: the pic was okay

He wrote and groaned as the answer arrived.

StilesStile: okay? Just okay? Why?

Don’t ask why but Stiles was glad Derek didn’t find Isaac specifically attractive.

DHale07: don’t worry, you look fine, even if you’re 17 and I shouldn’t be telling you that.

StilesStile: you’re very handsome. J

DHale: thank you, you too.

DHale07: but you said this was not an exchange in an inappropriate, creepy dating kind of way.

He was waiting for the reply when Stiles’ tone shrilled; I wanna do bad things to you made him jump a little.

“So... you thought about me in a dating kind of way?” asked Stiles without even saying hello before.

Derek rubbed his face and hid his smile. “Yes… and that pic…” Stiles felt something running down his spine, that voice… but then it made him sad, it was about the picture.

“Yeah, I guess I was freaking out for nothing…” Derek could sense it, the tone has changed, Stiles voice sounded off, as if not happy.

“Something wrong?”

“Not really…”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t want to sound like a creep, I just…” Derek scratched his head as he moved around the room to gather courage. “I like you, I like you since we started chatting and I know you’re still underage… but… uh…” he licked his lips and blushed thanking whatever deity that stiles couldn’t see him. “I’m just glad I can finally put a face… and a body to the voice and charm.” After a moment hesitation he added. “I’m not...I mean I liked you before and I still like you and… even if you weren’t that hot.”

Stiles giggled, and closed his eyes willing his face not to burst up in flames out of sheer embarrassment. “Thank you…”

Derek groaned. “For calling your underage body hot?” someone passed giving Derek a look and he covered his eyes with a hand to hide his embarrassment.

“You’re so hot… seriously…” Stiles was looking at his desktop with the calendar pic on it. “I’m gonna have pleasant dreams….” Derek let out a sound Stiles found adorable, it was a startled chirp. “What was that…?” he said half laughing.

Derek groaned. “Me; dying of embarrassment.” Mumbled through his hand sounding amused of himself and Stiles laughed. “We shouldn’t start this; you’re still a minor…”

“I’m 17 Derek, not twelve…” Derek wanted to protest. “Stop it! We haven’t done anything sexy yet.”

Derek sighed. “but… do you wanna?”

So Stiles had to go through thanksgiving dinner with Scott, his mom, and his dad in silence because the three in his broken little family were looking at him and his goofy smile with curiosity, and because he wasn’t eating as he used to, he even started running because he actually wanted to look sexy for Derek. Especially after the second picture.

Because once he passed the point where he was self conscious and shy, having someone that actually connected with him in a friendly manner Derek sent a picture of his face with his glasses on. “This is how I look after a week of exams and only six and a half hours of sleep.” It said and Stiles wanted to cuddle with him and watch him sleep.

“You look tired, but still like the hottest hottie that ever hottie” It made no sense, Why he even pushed send?

As a reply Derek sent a voice clip of his laughter that had Stiles half hard. “How is your grandma?” was the next message.

“She’s in Polony, why?”

“Thought you’d be with her in San Francisco?”

Stiles stomach fell to his feet. “Last minute change of plans.”

Derek huffed angry. “You should’ve told me! We could’ve met, you know? I’m going back tomorrow early.”

It was past 11pm and Stiles huffed frustrated. “I’m sorry.” Stiles didn’t say much and their conversation stalled for a couple minutes as the little points of Stiles writing were moving nonstop. He just wanted to say so many things but nothing seemed important, Derek might be angry.

Derek cursed and in the boldest move ever pressed the button for video call, he waited as a small room illuminated with a lamp covered in a captain America shirt came into view, from a corner the face of a man appeared, strong jaw and a line of moles from his ear to his lips, those lips… made to suck into…

 “Oh Shit” and a long fingered hand flashed turning the computer off.

“Stiles?” Derek felt uneasy about that, he searched his only picture of Stiles, the light was harsh and somehow the image did not fit with the strong jaw line and there was no line of moles, and the voice… he just couldn’t fit the voice with the face in his screen.

It was when he woke up at 5 am that he found a text. “Sorry, my dad is the sheriff of Beacon hills; I can’t have my college boyfriend caught on video call if you like your gorgeous nuts where they are.”

Derek made a face that had Laura chocking on her coffee. “OMG Derek what happened… I haven’t seen a smile that big since… before…”

It stung, remembering, mentioning, even thinking about them hurt… but the ember of something else made it easier, Stiles called him his boyfriend. He didn’t stop smiling until he was on the airport and kissed Laura good bye.

“See you in a month Dee.” She said hugging him. “You have to come back for Christmas.”

Derek held Laura close longer than she expected. “I’ll try…”

“You have to Derek; money is not a problem for us you have to…”

“I’ll try…” he said once more.

“And bring whoever makes you smile like that.” Laura laughed when Derek let out the same chirp of half surprise half embarrassment from the nigh and Laura giggle in return.

***

Stiles landed face first on his pillow, Derek didn’t answer him after the video debacle, and did he saw? Did he ruined his only ever relationship?

Why did he called him his boyfriend? Derek never said anything about wanting to be his boyfriend, was that word too childish for someone as cool as Derek?

A picture of the plane getting off was the first contact. “I’m coming back for Christmas, be ready, you want your present? We have to meet.”

Stiles smiled. “Really?”

“My boyfriend is going to have an awesome present…”

Sheriff Stilinski has heard many things from his son’s bedroom, many things, but the snort/giggle/laugh/shout that came out this time had him peeking inside. “You okay?”

Stiles had his face against the pillow and were throwing arms and legs around. He stopped suddenly and looked at him with a smile. Nodded slowly and let the same sound again. “I guess you’re happy about something.”

Stiles nodded and told him he’d tell him as soon as things were sure. Mr. Stilinski nodded frowning and left.

Stiles went the whole day without caring for anything; he just smiled like a goof.

And then… Life wanted to ruin his life.

For a start he heard of the reason why Scott had been so sad, Alison left, and they broke up, and then the world hated him, Beacon heights high school’s main building’s roof collapsed with the first and record setting snow in north California. So school was even more crowded than usual and it ruined Stiles relationship with Derek.

“Since we do not want to repeat the first quarter disaster…neither for Beacon hills nor Beacon heights” Mr. Harris said as he passed between tables –nobodsy knew he teacehd in both schools-. “Now that you all are mixed there are two couples we have to split… or hell will be open on earth and in chemistry… McCall…” it was obvious. “Hale, change places you two…” Stiles gasped as Scott picked up his backpack and moved. “Stilinski, Tate…” he said with a smug smile on his face. “greet your new partners.”

Stiles looked as a sullen girl with dark hair and piercing hazel eyes moved to his table and she looked Hale.

“Sorry I took your boyfriend’s sit.” The girl offered.

Stiles smiled. “My boyfriend is in college, Scott is my best bro.” she smiled a lopsided smile and nodded. “Cora Hale…”

“I’m Stiles…”

“Yeah yeah... You’re stiles she’s Jane… now back to Chemistry…” Harris walked past them as he held his book

Scott sat next to a sandy haired serious girl. “hope your friend don’t kill my Scott.”

“That’s my cousin Malia…” Cora said as Stiles took his phone under the table.

StilesStile: my week just started super weird, do you have a sister?

DHale07: no, I have two, why?

Stiles felt a cold sweat running down his back.

Stilesstile: She’s at my school.

He had to stop this.

Derek sent a text to his sister.

D: you’re at BHHS? What happened?

Stiles heard Cora’s phone and held his breathe. “funny… my brother just texted me from… new york!” she joked as the class was ending and they finally reunited with their respective friend.

“Derek texted you?” Malia asked incredulous. “he just left!”

Cora nodded. “I know! Who told him about this?”

Scott turned to Stiles. “Derek?” whispered to Stiles. “As in college guy?” but he didn’t need an answer Stiles was pale and looking away.

“As in college guy?” asked once more at lunch after Stiles went through advanced calculus and Scott went to physics.

“Apparently it’s his sister…”

Scott left his burger down with a face of disgust. “you’re dating a snob Beacon heights older guy? Eww…”

Isaac and Boyd sat with them. “I’m screwed…” Stiles said as Isaac was eyeing Derek’s baby sister as if she were an angel.

***

Derek was dragging his ass out of bed when Stiles sent the first message of the day, and it was asking about Cora, Cora!! Who was around Stiles age; who could actually be a better match for him than Derek. He never ever in his life felt jealous of his baby sister before.

He tried hard to never bring Stiles up to her or her to Stiles, he was HIS, and Cora won’t be around him if he could avoid it.

It was the worst month ever.

Then two days before Christmas break Cora posted a picture from Winter formal.

My Hot Date, my new friends my best gal and me

Stiles was there, on a slick suit and a shy smile, his arm around Cora’s waist pulling her to him, he didn’t even mentioned her, or winter formal or anything… actually he didn’t texted in over 24 hours now; how a simple picture could break his heart so bad? Why was he acting like a teen? Why Stiles never mentioned he was going to winter formal with her.

Next to him was Malia holding a boy by the neck, he wasn’t looking at the camera, it was as if he tried very hard to move away. Malia looked more as if she was trying to control an especially unruly lapdog than holding her date’s arm.

The kid was cute, with his little turned up nose and lips to die for… Gosh!! He groaned as he closed his eyes in shame. “Now I find hot every fucking teen on my sister’s class.”

But something else called his attention, there was a line of moles on his face, from his left ear to his mouth, and the mouth, those lips… those lips around a popsicle, he knew them.

Stupid ass kid thinking he could make fun of him.

***

December is always sad for Stiles, his mom’s death anniversary, decorations and nobody around to put them up with him, Mrs. McCall got sick and Scott had to stay home and having the extra stress of Isaac dating Derek’s sister.

Derek was busy with classes, and finals and he was replying text less often and with shorter and shorter sentences. He prepared himself to have his heart broken. A college guy couldn’t really be interested in a stupid HS kid who only sent a picture once. He sure had lots of nudes from any smart person on the internet, why would he care for someone no matter if he looked like Isaac?

StilesStile: hey! Guess what?

DHale07: I have six papers, two tests, a fucking 2000 words essay due this afternoon when was given to us this morning. THIS morning! What do I know about fucking New Guinea cavern’s human remains?

StilesStile: oh… if you give me a couple minutes I could help…

DHale07.what do you know about anthropology? Are you going to do my job?

Stiles felt hurt.

DHale07: sorry, I’m just stressed out, I’ll write you tonight.

To make things worst Scott got obsessed with Cora’s friend Kira, and Stiles fetl alone.

That’s why when Winter formal came he was dragged by Malia to it, what was the point of paiting if Derek had no time, besides, this was his last year, he had to make memories, right?

The picture he was tagged on didn’t even mattered anymore.

***

Christmas arrived and Stiles was lazing around on his own, Scott was with Kira and his parents and in this time of the year his dad works more than ever, so he bought presents, wrapped them and put them under the tree, even Derek’s; he got D.H. Lawrence’s The White Peacock, feeling miserable because it’s been almost a week since Derek stopped answering his texts. He tried once more.

“Ready for xmas, wish you weren’t bored of me.”

He held his breath waiting for an answer but after fifteen minutes of nothing he left the phone and moved from the couch in front of the tree to get his jacket, he didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to Malia but the other option was to stay there, alone.

He closed the door of his jeep when a cab got through the gates.

“You came!” Isaac had a giant smile on his face as he opened the door. “Right on time, Cora’s brother is supposed to arrive any minute now and I was scared…” Stiles gave him a present he carried with him.

“I just… came to give you guys this, have fun, I gotta go.” He backed away to turn and leave when Isaac held his arm.

“Come on!! Why? I look like a looser with this people on my own. “

Stiles smiled and pressed a finger in Isaac’s chest. “You’ll be fine, you’re a nice guy… but I can’t be here…”

“Why?”

Stiles bit his bottom lip and looked at blue eyes with regret. “Cora’s brother is my college guy.”

Isaac looked at him with a stupid expression. “your college guy?”

“The one I sent a picture…”

“Oh Fuck…” Isaac eyes left Stiles to focus on someone behind him.

“Yeah… I supposed that.” Stiles knew that voice, Isaac gasped

“Please don’t kill me.”

Stiles took a deep breath and turned with a smile. “yeah, he’s just a good friend, it’s all on me, good bye” he passed next to Derek who smelled like pinewood and leather.

“Wait!” Derek said but then a voice was heard from inside the house, his sisters had heard him.

“Derek!!!” Laura and Cora were at the door hugging him and pulling him inside.

Stile drove home in a daze, and he cried like a dumbass in the last ten minutes. His father opened the door concerned, after he heard the jeep tires screeching to a halt. “Should I worry? Is this some kind of teenage crisis I should solve?”

“Just a guy I met online…” he said trying to smile.

“the reason why you smile like a lunatic and check your phone even at the table?” and chuckling. “The reason why you’re reading that guy’s poems?”

Stiles nodded. “it’s Lawrence… ” the sheriff made a sound and Stiles kept talking “I’m an idiot… I blew everything up.”

“If he’s making you act like this, HE is the idiot.” He said as he hugged his son. “I thought you were too old to cry for a guy.”

***

Derek asked Stiles about Winter formal.

“Yeah… my two best friends were going and I had to suffer the horniest of girls to go…” was Stiles calling his baby sister a horny girl, besides boys weren’t supposed to like horny girls? “It was hell I swear!”

And he felt stupid and protective of both, Stiles and Cora, Sister trumps anything even on line boyfriend, and his conversations with Stiles were shorter and less frequent, and he was in pain. What a fucking month.

So he did the next best thing when you break up with someone, No… no drinking or going out with someone else, stalk your ex, that’s why Derek Hale, started checking Cora’s facebook and her friends to try and find Stiles’.

That’s when he noticed something; in lab coats and googles Cora and the kid with the moles were laughing as green goo drooled off the table, a teacher apparently looked at them as if they were his worst nightmares, tagged on the picture by Malia it stated: Cora Hale, Stiles Stilinski Prof. Norman Harris.

Derek frowned and went back to the other picture, the one with the blond guy with the blue eyes. Isaac Lahey.

He checked Isaac’s account to find lacrosse games’ pictures, one had his eyes and smile on a corner with a tanned guy with a slight uneven law, the guy with the moles and a tall dark skinned guy were smiling behind him in full gear. “S McCall, M Stilinski, V Boyd –state championship.”

The blue eyed guy was Isaac Lahey, Cora was Dating Isaac Lahey…

Isaac Lahey and M Silinski thought it was hilarious to taunt him, to make fun of him and make him believe they were the same guy.

That night in bed he kept thinking about it, Okay stiles was the guy he met at the NYU boards, but this... this joke; this game. That wasn’t what he signed up for.

He stopped answering Stiles or whoever he was that day.

Laura pestered him for days, DAYS to force him to come home, even if he rather stay at college pretending he’s not brokenhearted.

“I don’t give a shit if you bring your girlfriend or not” groaned Laura in the end.

“It was a boyfriend.” He corrected.

“Whatever Derek; if the bastard doesn’t appreciate my brother he can go to hell. Now, are you coming or what?”

“I’ll be there…”

So here he was on a cab on the way to Hale’s house, the one place he feared the most, that made him saddest and the one place where he finally felt at home. Her saw a beat up jeep ahead of him in the road by the time the cab driver found the exit to the Hale’s house the jeep was already parked in front of his house.

“Cora’s brother is my college guy”

. “Your college guy?” asked Isaac Lahey with a face of

“The one I sent a picture…”

Derek was angry, he wanted an explanation

“Oh Fuck…” Isaac eyes left Stiles to focus on someone behind him.

“Yeah… I supposed that.” He finally let out hoping he’d get a real explanation.

“Please don’t kill me.” The blue eyed guy let out and Derek felt fond to him instantly.

Stiles didn’t even looked at him, instead he walked away asking only not to blame Isaac Lahey.

“Derek!” Cora hugged him and pulled him inside, when finally Laura and Cora let him go he turned to Isaac.

“You should go home.” He said angry.

“Sorry…” Isaac looked like a kicked puppy as Cora moved protective in front of him.

“Derek! He’s my boyfriend!”

Laura dragged Derek to the kitchen. “What the hell De, he’s Cora’s first real boyfriend, you could be nicer!!”

“She’s a kid!” he hissed to his older sister, as if he had the last word.

“She’s 17 and so is the boy!!”

Derek voice sounded cruel as he said. “17 is too young to play adults and go around dating as if they knew what real feelings are!”

Laura got close with a sad smile on her face. “is this about Kate again? You know it is not your fault….”

Derek slapped her hand away. “is not about Kate…”

He got up and moved away as a message arrived, without thinking, or maybe wanting ot understand he read it.

StilesStile: Isaac went through a lot and he really loves your sister, don’t punish him for being a loyal friend and letting me use his picture.

He wished he could unread it…

In the end they had dinner and enjoyed the bonbons Stiles bought for Laura.

“I love these things…” Derek had a second one when Cora shouted.

“My friend Stiles brought them, he couldn’t stay…”

Derek was left alone with Isaac as Cora got ready to go skating.

“So…” Isaac didn’t made eye contact. “Are you going to kill me?”

“Why? If it was a game, I don’t get it…”

Isaac looked at him as if analyzing his face. “Stiles was so gone for you…” he said with a smile. “He’s…still, I think, it- it wasn’t a game.”

“Isaac…” Derek frowned crossing his arms, muscles showing obviously. “I don’t know you, and I don’t care about your motivations to prank me with your friend…” Isaac swallowed audibly. “But you dare to hurt my sister? Your body will never be found. I know these woods like my own hands; nobody ever will find your body.”

“OMG!! Why you have to act like such a jerk!!” moaned Cora as she held Isaac’s arm. “Do not listen to him, he might look impressive now, but he’s just an over exercised nerd.” Laura called her name but she kept going. “He’s only had one girlfriend and she was a bitch.”

He tried to sleep but couldn’t, tossed and turned but every time his eyes closed he saw the good night kiss Isaac gave to Cora, she smiling like a lunatic and the boy nervous and hopeful, in his head it was him and Stiles.

And finally Stiles had the right face, and those pretty moles he saw, and those lips he wanted to taste. Derek groaned rubbing his face in anger; he just wanted to know why.

***

Christmas morning found Derek standing at the door of the town’s sheriff’s house, knocking still half drunk and without a jacket. He saw the cruiser leaving before approaching the house.

The door opened in one pull. “I thought you said nine Scott, it’s fa…” he gasped not finishing his sentence.

“Hello Maedros Stilinski, who goes by Stiles and wants to go to NYU.”

Stiles stood there not knowing if to close the door or not. “I’m sorry…”

Derek stumbled a little as he stopped himself from running to Stiles, hold him and kiss him, as his instinct wanted to.. “I just want to know…”

“It’s just… how could I tell you this is me?”

Derek snorted. “You’re you, it doesn’t matter.”

“It matters… to me.”

Derek finally smiled. “Not anymore, I wanted… I-I… I’m leaving.” He made a motion, a not-worth-it motion and descended the two steps.

“It’s just guys like you… look at you, guys this hot does not go out with kids like me…” Derek stopped at the sound of sniffling. “I know the order of things, you  are fucking perfect, and gorgeous and smart and I’m only wimpy too snarky, ADHD kid with no muscle mass whatsoever and… I just knew it; I just knew you wouldn’t want me when you met me… ”

Derek turned. “I bought you a present and thought about talking to your parents because I care for you honestly, I wanted to do this right… but you lied to me and I had to find out because Cora is dating your other you.”

“I’m sorry… ” Stiles wanted to say it was stupid and childish and that he regretted it, but also wanted to explain himself; Derek didn’t let say another word.

“Too late kid.” But he went back as Stiles rubbed his nose and blinked a couple times looking down. “That’s not enough anymore.” Softly he got to him. “I liked you and I was ready to risk myself… but I have to talk to your parents.”

“my dad, my mom passed away years ago… that’s why I stopped writing because I-I can’t handle it… the anniversary.”

Derek frowned. “you never said that…”

“I’m a stupid high school kid, how could I tell you about my boring life? My stupid life and all the teen-drama?” Derek kept looking at him. “And I’m sorry, I wish I had the balls to tell you this is all I am, a nobody, nothing special or remarkable… but I couldn’t, okay? I just couldn’t!”

Stiles turned to a side and started fidgeting with the edge of the door. “I get it… I-I do, okay? And I’m sorry.”

Derek was too drunk for this, he moved close held Stiles’ chin and made him look up, and this close they weren’t that far in height and Stiles was still growing.

Stiles gasped as Derek’s pupils dilated in front of him, sea foam green pupils with flecks of gold and blue, as stormy ocean looked into his eyes. “You’re not unremarkable…” Stiles sniffled trying to make him let go of his face. Derek moved closer crowding Stiles against the door. “You’re not unremarkable… not to me; from the second I read the first word you wrote to me, I knew you were smart, and from the moment I laid eyes on you, the night of the video call…I knew you were special. Your brain works in ways others will envy, and you’re not nobody… you’re my boyfriend, MY Stiles.”

Stiles let out a sound half chuckle half sob as Derek hugged him. “Nice to meet you Stiles.” The older man said. “I’ve dreamed about meeting you for so long.”

“Nice to meet you too, Derek.” He said hugging Derek back.

Derek smiled and Stiles could feel the gush of warm air over his shoulder. “Do come in…” offered the young one. “Your present is still under the tree.”

“I don’t want any other present… just promise me you’ll never lie to me again…”

Stiles blushed as he closed the door. “There’s one other present… ” he offered Derek an envelope, an early acceptance letter from NYU.

Sheriff Stilinski is a open minded guy, he has nothing to say about Stiles or anyone else choice on partner, and he has nothing to say about many other things, he’s fine… but then there’s this hairy totally grown up guy kissing his 17 years old son in his house, in his couch, and totally not even acknowledging him. So he put his gun down on the table with a loud thud.

It was Stiles who startled, but off course Stiles startles with a fly. “I guess this is the guy from internet?”

Derek stood up. “Good afternoon Sir… I’m Derek… Hale.”

“Nice to meet you Derek, my kid is underage.”

“And I plan to respect that sir, but this is serious and I want your permission to…” Stiles was blushing all over as his boyfriend asked his father permission to visit him and take him out.

“No Sex!” stated the sheriff.

“Of course sir…” and Stiles let out a squawk of mortification and protest, Derek had a hand on his knee, as if assuring “for now.”

Mr. Stilinski got up. “I’m going to bed now kids, enjoy the rest of the night… but not too much…” he said with a pointed look at Derek.

“No sex?” whispered Stiles the second his father’s steps disappeared on top of the stairs and Derek smile.

”not until you’re 18…”

The pathetic hilarious whimper Stiles let out made Derek laugh. “I’ll die a virgin… I’m sure…” he landed face first against Derek’s chest.

Derek caressed his hair as one of his hands roamed his back. “there’s still a lot we can do… ”

***

Stiles landed on New York around the end of summer with everything to move with Derek, he was 18 and the one year old relationship he had with Derek was solid and perfect.

For once the future looked bright and promising for both Stiles and Derek.

The end

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Theangelester this is for you from your secret Santa, I'm sorry I got lost for a whole weekend.  
> in my defense I got sick and I'm just getting home.


End file.
